Sasu-KE, Bukan Sasu-GAY!
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Sasuke," koreksi Sasuke. "Namaku Sasuke. Aku bukan gay. Aku normal."/"Buktikan!"/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/AU


_Happy birthday, Sasukeeeeee! _Fic pembuka WB-ku sekalian untuk BTContest III. Ah, dan juga untuk Sasuke. Baiklah, _enjoy this one, minna-san!_

.:#:.

FiiFii _present_:

**Sasu-KE, Bukan Sasu-**_**GAY**_**!**

**.**

_The characters are _Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei's_

WARN: AU, OOC

.:#:.

Pertama kali Uchiha Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura adalah saat ia berumur enam belas tahun. Saat itu, Sasuke ikut dengan sang ibu untuk menemui seorang teman lamanya di sebuah kedai teh sederhana. Pasangan ibu-anak Uchiha itu tiba tiga puluh menit lebih dulu dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Sambil menunggu, sang ibu membuka menu yang ada di atas meja, sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikan pengunjung yang berseliweran di pintu kedai. Setelah beberapa menit memandangi pintu kedai, matanya menangkap suatu warna asing di sana.

_Pink._

Seseorang berambut _pink_ memasuki pintu kedai dan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis melihat gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna tak biasa itu. '_Rambut yang aneh, tapi wajahnya manis. Yah, tapi tetap saja aneh_,' pikir Sasuke geli. Mata hitamnya kemudian kembali menatap pintu, namun teralihkan kembali oleh suara nyaring ibunya.

"Haruno-chan!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut _blonde _pendek itu menoleh ke arah ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. "Uchi-chan!" Kemudian, ia melangkah menuju meja yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dan ibunya itu dengan langkah riang, diikuti oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membelalak. Ternyata gadis rambut aneh itu adalah anak teman ibunya! Kalau begitu, tidak lama lagi mereka pasti akan berkenalan. Dan entah mengapa, hati bungsu Uchiha itu menjadi sedikit tidak tenang mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Kedua sosok itu semakin mendekat dan jantung Sasuke makin tidak tenang. Firasatnya buruk. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"_Ne_, Uchi-chan, apa ini anakmu yang paling kecil itu?" tanya Nyonya Haruno sambil menatap Sasuke.

Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum lebar sambil mengamit lengan anaknya. "Ya, ini anak keduaku, Sasuke. Lalu, gadis manis itu siapa? Anakmu?"

Nyonya Haruno tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja ini anakku." Gadis berambut _pink _itu pun langsung berdiri di samping ibunya malu-malu. "Anakku satu-satunya, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sopan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura. Waah, kau manis sekali, ya," ujar Nyonya Uchiha sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. "Ah, mari duduk."

Keempat orang itu pun duduk dengan manis di salah satu tempat ternyaman di kedai tersebut. Setelah merasa nyaman di tempat duduknya masing-masing, Nyonya Haruno dan Nyonya Uchiha langsung mengobrol panjang lebar, membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa ditatap oleh ribuan pasang mata gadis yang mengaguminya. Namun tidak pernah ada yang menatapnya seperti seorang gadis berambut aneh bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Tatapan gadis itu bukan tatapan kagum, akan tetapi tatapan heran dengan dahi mengernyit seakan-akan gadis itu sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Mengingat apa, eh?

Sakura lalu membuat muka terkejut dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah, aku ingat sesuatu tentangmu, Sasuke!" serunya tiba-tiba, hingga membuat kedua wanita paruh baya yang sedang seru mengorol itu menghentikan obrolannya dan memperhatikan kedua remaja tersebut.

"Ingat apa, Sakura?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha.

"Ah, bukan hal penting sebenarnya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang Sasuke dari temanku. Kudengar, dia adalah orang populer di sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Dengar apa?"

Sepertinya suara lelaki itu terlalu kecil sehingga tak ada yang mendengarnya. Malah semua mata memandang Nyonya Uchiha yang tertawa renyah sambil kembali menepuk kepala Sakura. "Kau benar, Sayang. Sasuke-ku memang populer di sekolahnya. Nyaris setiap hari ada surat yang masuk ke kotak pos kami dan semuanya untuk Sasuke. Tapi, dia tak pernah mau membaca surat-surat itu."

"Oh ya?" respon Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sasuke aneh. "Berarti apa yang dikatakan temanku itu benar, dong?"

"Temanmu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?"

Gadis manis itu menganggukkan kepala mantap. "Dia sering cerita soal lelaki bernama Sasuke yang populer di sekolahnya. Dia bilang Sasuke itu tampan dengan bonus cerdas dan atletis."

Sasuke menarik bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum puas.

"Idaman para gadis," imbuh Sakura.

Dan senyuman Sasuke bertambah puas. Mungkin ia akan menyukai gadis polos itu.

"Tapi, dia _gay._"

...

Oke, _fine. _Gadis itu ternyata menyebalkan.

Dilihatnya Sakura sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Memiringkan kepala, kemudian kembali tersenyum polos. "_Ne_, salam kenal kalau begitu, Sasu-_gay_."

Dan dari detik itulah Sasuke merasa ia mulai membenci gadis itu. Sambil menahan rasa kesal, pemuda itu lalu mengambil cangkir kopi hitam di depannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari si gadis. "Apa maksudmu, heh, Rambut Aneh?"

"Ram—? SA-KU-RA! Namaku Sakura, tahu!" protes gadis itu keras sambil menggembungkan pipi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Dan rambutku tidak aneh! Warna _pink _asli, tanpa cat rambut!"

"Hn?" respon Sasuke pendek. "Apa fakta itu penting bagiku?"

"Tahu, deh!" ujar Sakura sambil melihat ke arah lain. "Namaku Sakura, kau dengar? Jangan lagi memanggilku 'Rambut Aneh'!"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis. "Kalau begitu, kau juga perlu menyebut namaku dengan benar. Namaku Sasuke. Salam kenal juga, Nona Haruno."

Dibandingkan dengan senyum bersahabat, Sakura lebih memilih untuk tersenyum sinis. "Tapi aku merasa nama Sasu-_gay_ lebih cocok untukmu. Lebih realistis."

"Realistis?"

"Un." Sakura lalu menghilangkan senyum sinis dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis. "Biasanya cowok _gay _itu gayanya kaya' kamu," susulnya kemudian.

Dengan sedikit terkejut, Sasuke memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. "Apanya yang _gay_? Toh baju yang kupakai tidak terbelah di bagian dada," ujar pemuda itu tanpa sadar. Sontak Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

Sakura masih tertawa. Sambil mengelap sedikit air matanya, gadis itu berkata dengan enteng, "Berarti sudah terbukti kau itu _gay_. Kau tahu model pakaian _gay_. Sudahlah, akui saja kau ini memang salah satu dari mereka. Aku berjanji aku akan tutup mulut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku yang mana?" tanya Sakura polos. "Yang akan tutup mulut? Oh, aku akan tutup mulut tentang fakta kalau kau itu _gay_ dari para fans-mu. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku. Akan kujaga sampai mati."

"Aku tak peduli dengan fans."

"Wow, tenang, Sasu-_gay_. Kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu. Aku tahu fans itu penting untukmu. Jadi, aku akan selalu tutup mulut bahkan sampai aku pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Tunggu, kau akan satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Sasuke terkejut. "Kau tak tahu sekolahku di mana."

"Tahu, kok," sambar Sakura cepat. "Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku mendengar kabar tentangmu dari temanku? Lagipula aku sudah melihat-lihat calon sekolahku di tahun ajaran baru nanti. Dan kita akan sekelas!"

"Sekelas?" nada Sasuke terdengar heran. "Jangan mimpi!"

Sakura masih tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku tidak bermimpi. Pamanku bilang aku akan satu kelas dengan anak Tuan Uchiha karena ibuku dan ibumu ingin kita sekelas."

Sasuke terdiam di kursinya dan sedetik kemudian ia menghembuskan napas keras. "Merepotkan." Sedangkan Sakura hanya menampakkan sebuah cengiran.

"Semoga kita menjalin pertemanan yang baik, ya, Sasu-_gay_."

"Sasuke," koreksi Sasuke. "Tolong panggil aku Sasuke. Aku bukan _gay_. Aku normal. Dan aku tak yakin aku bisa berteman denganmu."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sedikit ketus, gadis manis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Sasu-_gay_."

"Sasuke. Dan kau jauh lebih menyebalkan, Dahi Lebar."

"Jangan bawa-bawa dahi, Sasu-_gay_! Aku tahu dahiku lebar dan kau _gay_!"

"Aku bukan _gay._"

"Buktikan!" tantang Sakura lantang.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas dengan keras. Gadis di depannya benar-benar berdahi lebar dan keras kepala. Ah, bisa tambahkan kata cerewet? Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa ada gadis seperti Haruno Sakura yang sangat keras kepala terhadap sesuatu yang sudah jelas tidak benar. '_Begitulah gadis korban gosip,_' pikirnya. Ia kemudian memutar matanya.

Buktikan, katanya? Buktikan dengan cara apa?

Mata hitam Sasuke memandang ke seluruh penjuru kedai sembari membiarkan otaknya berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, bibir pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis khasnya. Kembali ia menatap Sakura yang sudah memandangnya bingung.

"A—apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung bercampur gugup karena melihat seringai berbahaya milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia malah melebarkan seringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si gadis. Dan Sakura tidak dapat bergerak sesenti pun, bahkan ketika wajah Sasuke sudah berada dua senti tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sasu-KE, bukan Sasu-_GAY_!" desis Sasuke sebelum ia mengecup bibir Sakura yang tak bergerak di depannya.

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget. Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini berani mencium bibirnya! Anehnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak walaupun otaknya terus mengingatkan agar gadis itu bergerak.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali ke posisi semula. Tentu saja ia mempertahankan seringai khas miliknya terpahat di wajah tampan itu. Matanya menatap puas melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura. Ia tahu ia menang. "Bagaimana?"

Hening. Sakura baru bisa melepas keterkejutannya dua menit kemudian. Sambil meraba bibirnya, ia berkata dengan pelan, "Sa—Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar dari ini. "Salam kenal, Sakura."

.

.

Apa tak ada yang sadar bahwa tingkah keduanya diperhatikan oleh ibu masing-masing?

.:#:.

**FIN**

.:#:.

_Word(s) count: 1.363 (story only)_

_Thank for reading :)_


End file.
